


Tempus Infinitum!

by AHS_Butterfly



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS_Butterfly/pseuds/AHS_Butterfly
Summary: What if Mallory didn't kill Michael when she went back in time to stop him? What if she picked up on his emotions, his pain, his hurt and decided to give him another chance at a new life by taking him to the coven?
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tempus Infinitum!

Mallory revved up the black SUV, her black lace-gloved hands shifting gears watching Michael walk hastily out of the house next door to the infamous Murder House. In the short amount of time she had been in the past, she had watched Michael and Constance. She saw that he was innocent yet had a darkness within him and power that he couldn’t fully control when his emotions were heightened. But he must be stopped! She had to stop him!

She remembered hearing the rapid gunfire from outside of the room upstairs, horrified as Cordelia and the others pulled her away from the door telling her she wasn’t strong enough to defeat him. Her heart was racing, she felt helpless unable to save her sisters. She had to do something! But they were so desperate to keep her safe, not only because she could possibly stop Michael, but because they were like a family.

Mallory couldn’t bear it when Cordelia had found out that her sisters’ souls had been destroyed. She blinked with hot tears in her eyes in disbelief. There was nothing they could do to stop that monster! Mallory at one time had wondered if Michael was nice after he had completed the Seven Wonders. How wrong she had been! All she saw now was destruction and evil within him.

Zoe, Queenie… so many sisters who were dear to her now ceased to exist. How could this be? Was there nothing anyone could do? All there seemed to be in Michael’s path was death and destruction. Those were two of Mallory’s greatest fears. She had been all about life, nurturing, and helping others. He was her complete opposite. She was a brilliant light and he was darkest of night.

"Tempus Infinitum!" She had earnestly chanted in a now confident voice. She had felt Cordelia’s power surge within her and knew the time she had to arrive in the past. She could see Murder House, the feeling of evil reverberated from the walls even as she approached her arrival through the darkened waters. She was determined to stop Michael at all cost, even if that meant she would do the unthinkable and have to kill him. Killing someone was above all her greatest of fears, much like it had been for Misty. Their gifts were similar perhaps because they both thrived on bringing life and vitality to the world and were a source of light.

But she had seen something in younger Michael’s eyes while she had been there observing him. She had arrived in plenty of time knowing exactly when she should strike. But what she had seen was not the monster she had envisioned. Though he appeared to be around 17 years old or older, Michael had the innocence of a small child. But he was quickly learning to catch up with whatever age he would appear as. He didn’t seem to understand why he did the things that he did. At times he had cried, sobbing, knowing he had upset Constance, begging for forgiveness. His grandmother didn’t know what to do with him. There was fear in her eyes now.

But there was something more. Mallory was an empath. She could feel ones feelings as if they were her own. And she could feel the turmoil, the betrayal, the endless feelings of failure to make his grandmother happy. He had been abandoned, kicked out of her home and he was completely lost now. Mallory teared up, feeling that helplessness of everyone leaving him. She wept. 

Mallory remembered the new arrivals in the coven where some had committed atrocities that had scarred them for life. But it had never been intentional. With Michael, it had been the impulse of a child when he had been angered or frightened. Yet he lacked the empathy of the destruction it caused unless it hurt someone he loved or cared about. He appeared confused and misguided at times to Mallory and now she was torn. She would basically be killing a child.

She let a single tear fall onto her pale features right before she hit the gas. The sound of her tires burning rubber was heard as she raced down the quiet street. She saw him! His face was streaked with tears. He was clearly shaken. It was as if he carried the sadness of the world now. She had to decide. Could she kill him? She had to save her sisters! Her supreme!

But at that moment she came to a sudden stop right in front of Michael, slamming the breaks. Those eyes again. Her heart broke. She couldn’t kill him. She had failed. Were her sisters forever doomed now because of her softened heart?

Her heart sunk and she looked into his eyes again. Then she thought about the Coven Academy again. Her dear sisters, without them she would have fallen into great despair. Could they help him too? On a whim, she opened the car door.

"Get in Michael!" She smiled at him, genuinely, with warmth and kindness. "I can help you."


End file.
